mssamfandomcom-20200216-history
Bacon
This is about the character, for the running gag, see Bacon (food), for the bomb, see Bacon Bomb. Bacon is a member of Roflcopter Squad and operates under the callsign Roflcopter 2. He first appeared in Episode 4 of Thunderbirds101's series The War in the ROFL Island Chain, where he was sent aboard a LOL-130 cargo plane to the ROFL Island Chain as part of Operation Island Liberation, along with Microsoft Sam, Radar Overseer Scotty, Diarrhea, Taco, and Chainsaw. His motto is "Bacon. Bacon. Needs more bacon. Wrap everything in bacon. Life Is bacon. Bacon bacon." Like his name and motto show, he's obsessed with bacon to the point of it being a fetish. His voice is American Voice #3 low pitched. He also has bacon (like the name says) wrapped to his forehead and holding a silenced sub-machine gun. (MP5SD and in the Shelltoon depiction, MP5) In the Microsoft Sam´s Canada Day Special 2012, Sam mentions that Bacon is a soldier working under his command. Bacon has noted that if you or someone touches his bacon he will drown the person in his toilet which is infested with bacon grease. This is similar to the behavior of Microsoft Sam. If you touch Sam's tacos without permission, he will shove you down his diarrhea infested toilet. Alternate Continuities Here is a list of how Bacon appears in other TTS Universes: *Bacon appears in the nkrs200 Universe as an Anti-Hero. Not only is he obsessed with Bacon in nkrs200's videos, he also tends to steal some errors or choices from errors that Sam reads. Currently, Bacon has stolen several errors in the more recent nkrs200's Videos. * In AceOfSpadesProduc100's universe, Bacon is seen carrying a gun with interchangeable ammo cartridges (Water, Fire, Shrapnel, etc.), and likes turning everything into bacon because he's a soldier and loves to turn his enemies into bacon while at war. Microsoft Sam likes to call him "Bacon Midas", named after King Midas in Greek mythology who turned everything into gold, except Bacon turns everything into bacon instead of gold. * In Tigerclaw64's universe, he is as insane as his friend Banana. And he being insane to bacon since he accidentally touched a bacon. Although he can actually speak full sentences without using the word "bacon". *In thetick532's world, Bacon has a Mexican half brother named Tocino and a girlfriend named Canadian Bacon. He is also Gold's twin brother and a distant cousin of Sam. * In Coopersmadog's videos, Bacon is Radar Overseer Scotty's brother, has a Bacon Car, works at a butcher shop specializing in pork, and was elected Mayor of Manchac City, where Sam lives, but was recalled because of his foolishness and incompetence. * In ShelltoonTV1's universe, Bacon is running for the 2016 presidency with Microsoft Sam as his campaign manager. He is prone to using physical force without provocation, but will only kill if somebody tries to touch his bacon. * In the NTEXTtospeech Universe, Bacon is friends with Gold, stealing errors like nkrs200, but he's also can stealing signs. Disturb Microsoft Sam while he is doing something. * Unlike the other universe, in The Koopa Bros Universe, Bacon is able to speak full sentences without using the words "bacon", and has a tendency of robbing places for more bacon. He often bears a red hat with a bacon stitched on it. * In the Weatherstar4000video universe, he is a minor character that first appeared in episode 5 of Microsoft Gang Reads Random Windows Errors, where he threatened to cover Weatherstar4000video in bacon. Microsoft Sam told him to get out or else he would shoot him. He reappered in the next episode, after eating too much bacon, he cut the cheese, Microsoft Mary then told him to clean himself up, but she spoke to soon, as she then broke wind, they then both cleaned themselves up. He appeared once again in the 7th episode to give Guy some food, stating it was a gift from him. Guy then thanked bacon for the food. *In the DeSean Doomes II universe, Bacon first appeared as an anti hero in episode 5. He stole an error about bacon and didn't appear again until episode 6, Remote's Journey (Prequel). From episode 6 on, he is one of Remote's friends now. It is unknown if he will steal more errors in the future, since the only error he stole was one about bacon, and he stole it in episode 5. He’s also no longer obsessed with bacon at this point. Quotes *"Bacon. Bacon. Needs more bacon." *"Oh look, an error that says bacon! I am taking this error because it may contain bacon, bacon bacon. It also may taste just like bacon, bacon bacon." *"Ah, but what Scotty does not yet know that I replaced his giant baloney sandwich with a giant strip of bacon, bacon bacon, because everybody likes bacon, bacon bacon." *"Oh boy, Sam has allowed me to come along! I shall now get more bacon, bacon bacon, because my life is not complete unless I get my bacon, bacon bacon." *"Bacon. Bacon. Needs more bacon. Wrap everything with bacon. Life is bacon. Bacon." Concepts of Bacon Main Article: The Concepts of Bacon Category:Bacon Lovers Category:Characters Category:Anti-Hero (Protagonist) Category:Protagonists Category:Food addict Category:TheNitroFlamer's Characters Category:Characters in the war of the Worlds Category:Protagonists in Joshua Rocha's series Category:Male Category:Stickmen Category:Fetishes Category:Characters by TheAudio177 Category:Adult Male 3 American English